Aishiteru
by o-dragon
Summary: my first ever fan fic...a oneshot about Zhao's daughter, and why Zhao acts the way he does. she was brave, and not once in her life did she hear i love you...rated T to be safe


Aishiteru

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Avatar_ characters or anything or anyone listed in the story below, except Keisha.**

**By the way, if you didn't know this already, "Keisha" means "her life", and "Aishiteru" means "I love you"…just a hint. This is my first fanfic as well, so I hope you enjoy!**

**And please, no flames!**

* * *

Keisha had the most gorgeous brown hair that fell to her waist, and the beautiful golden eyes of a Fire Bender to match. And at age 5, she had everything she could ever want, for she was Zhao's daughter. But, even with these riches, all she wanted was her father's love, for he was always busy, and when he wasn't, he would yell at her in his military voice and ask her, "Why can you not bend fire?" or "You have to try harder than that to bend!" She was no ordinary child; she could Earth Bend, and had a Fire Nation General for a father.

Zhao loved his daughter very much, he just always thought he had lost something when he found out that his daughter couldn't fire bend, but earth bend. His enemy was his daughter. Keisha had had a fire nation mother, but her parents had been fire and earth. When Zhao learned this, he was upset, and on top of that, he had his daughter's bending abilities at stake. If the Fire Lord found out, he would kill his only daughter, and so he forced her to learn fire bending. Then when the Fire Lord wouldask about her bending abilities, Zhao would just answer, "She has showed no signs of being able to bend, but we are hoping."

Of course this was a lie, because Keisha could only bend Earth. She felt bad that she was different, especially since she lived in the Fire Nation. And so she made friends with Prince Zuko, who was the same age as she was. They were best friends, and even though they had different bending abilities, one thing kept them together: how their fathers treated them. Zuko knew about her bending, but he promised never to tell a soul. Of course at age 5, you can be manipulated because you don't have your own thoughts yet. The Fire Lord was suspicious when Zhao told him this over and over again, and so he interrogated Zuko. When he said he couldn't betray a friend, Ozai threatened that he would give Zuko a scar if he didn't tell. So Zuko had no choice, for though he loved his father with all of his heart, he was very frightened of him. He told everything he knew about his friend.

Zhao found out, with harsh punishments for lying to the Lord, and soon Keisha was sentenced to death. She found out very soon, before her father was punished, for she was very smart for someone so young, and she was an extraordinary bender for her age, along with her smartness. She new she was going to die, but she would not let someone take away her freedom. It was her life. She was mad at Zuko for telling all her secrets, but she could understand why he did it.

At their last meeting before Zhao was arrested, Keisha told Zuko of her plan. He tried to stop her, but she said that no one could control her and that she was her own person. She also said, "Never give up on your father Zuko, he loves you very much." Zuko could not stop her decision, and so he could only watch her lift a huge boulder over her head. Some of her last words were, "Tell my father I love him." Then she lifted it higher, getting ready to execute the plan.

"I forgive you." Were her last words as she dropped the boulder upon her tiny frame.

Zuko knew she wouldn't have lasted long anyway in the Fire Nation since she was an Earth Bender, but he still couldn't accept it. He made a promise to himself that day that he would never give up on his father to come around, just like she didn't on hers.

When Zhao found out, he pushed everyone away, blaming himself, and all others, but he mostly blamed Zuko. Since he was there to witness her death, andwas the one who deliveredKeisha's message to her father, the girl's father became angry, and harshtowards theyoung boy. He served his time, but since he was a Commander in the army, he was given a second chance, and had a shorter time to serve his punishments.

Truth be told, he never forgave himself. He just wished that she had known how much he loved her before her death.

* * *

**If you've gotten this far, please review! You don't know how much that means to me!**


End file.
